FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional electronic device package box 1 for mounting a plurality of first and second electronic components 10, 11 thereon. Each of the first electronic components 10 includes a hollow first core 101 and two first conducting wires 102 wound therearound. Each of the second electronic components 11 includes a hollow second core 111 and two second conducting wires 112 wound therearound. The electronic device package box 1 includes a base unit 12 mounted with the first electronic components 10, and a cover unit 13 mounted with the second electronic components 11. The cover unit 13 is connected to the base unit 12 and covers the first and second electronic components 10, 11.
The base unit 12 includes a base 121 and a plurality of first connecting pins 122 that are inserted into the base 121 and that are spaced apart from one another. The base 121 includes a base wall 123 for mounting the first electronic components 10 thereon, a first surrounding wall 124 extending from a peripheral region of the base wall 123 toward the cover unit 13, and an extending wall 125 extending from a bottom periphery of the base wall 123 oppositely of the base wall 123. The extending wall 125 is formed with a plurality of insertion holes 126 that are spaced apart from one another. Each of the first connecting pins 122 has a first embedded portion 127 embedded in the first surrounding wall 124, a first wire-connecting portion 128 connected to the first embedded portion 127 and projecting from the first surrounding wall 124 toward the cover unit 13, and a protrusion portion 129 connected to the first embedded portion 127 distally from the first wire-connecting portion 128 and projecting away from the cover unit 13. The first wire-connecting portion 128 of each of the first connecting pins 122 is entwined with one of the first conducting wires 102 of a corresponding one of the first electronic components 10.
The cover unit 13 includes a cover 131 corresponding in position to the base 121, and a plurality of second connecting pins 132 mounted on the cover 131. The cover 131 includes a cover wall 133 facing and being spaced apart from the base wall 123 of the base unit 12, and a second surrounding wall 134 extending from a periphery of the cover wall 133 toward the base unit 12 and abutting against the extending wall 125 of the base unit 12. The second electronic components 11 are mounted on the cover wall 133. Each of the second connecting pins 132 has a second embedded portion 135 embedded in the second surrounding wall 134, a second wire-connecting portion 136 connected to the second embedded portion 135 and projecting from the second surrounding wall 134 toward the base unit 12, an insertion portion 137 connected to the second wire-connecting portion 136 and inserted into a corresponding one of the insertion holes 126 of the extending wall 125, and a protrusion portion 138 connected to the insertion portion 137 and projecting away from the cover unit 13. The second wire-connecting portion 136 of each of the second connecting pins 132 is entwined with one of the second conducting wires 112 of a corresponding one of the second electronic components 11.
Although the conventional electronic device package box 1 can achieve its intended purpose of packaging and electrical connection, the second wire-connecting portion 136 of each of the second connecting pins 132 is connected to the insertion portion 137, and the insertion portion 137 is connected to the protrusion portion 138. Therefore, the protruding length of each of the second connecting pins 132 from the second surrounding wall 134 is relatively long, which makes entwining the second conducting wires 112 around the second wire-connecting portions 136 of the second connecting pins 132 an inconvenient task.